gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hakumai
The Dinka Hakumai is a compact four-door sedan featured exclusively in Grand Theft Auto IV, and its episodes. Design With Dinka being the in-game parody of Honda, the Hakumai's exterior is appropriately an amalgamation of three different late-80s Hondas; the fourth generation Honda Civic the third generation Honda Accord, and the third generation Honda Prelude. The body style resembles the 4-door Accord, with slightly modified turn signals, while the taillight cluster is similar to that of the Prelude and Civic. It is the only car in GTA IV to feature functioning hidden headlights, although there is no actual animation for them popping out, and as such, they appear to "spring" out instantly when turned on. Performance The Hakumai is quite fast, as it shares the high-power 1.4 L four-cylinder engine with the Blista Compact. Its steering is heavy due to its size and weight, but it is fairly capable of maintaining traction after a sharp turn. It avoids spinning out after heavy cornering due to its FF drivetrain layout. The car's weight can be put to an advantage; its weight can make it somewhat easy to put into powerslides or minor drifts. Its suspension system is like many Hondas: Its ride has an underlying firmness, but is still nice. Its handling is good, especially considering its size and ride. It has a top speed of 166 mph. Unfortunately, the Hakumai is not durable. The car's engine will begin smoking after three or four serious collisions. The Hakumai is a good gang vehicle as it has some power to move other vehicles, can seat four, and in the hands of the right driver, outrun anyone from cops to crooks. Variants .]] A modded Hakumai with a red paint job, spoiler, side skirts, custom front lip, and aftermarket exhaust is driven by the Albanian Mob and can usually be found late at night in Little Bay. The gang variant can be resprayed to any default color. Hakumais may also appear with added fog lights, but they aren't functional. Locations * The Hakumai is set to spawn in Boulevard, Cerveza Heights, City Hall, East Island City, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens, South Bohan, Steinway and Willis in Liberty City, although it rarely spawns outside Little Bay. * Driven by the Albanian Mob. * One consistently spawns in the mission "Ivan the Not So Terrible" on a street corner. *A Hakumai is seen in scripted traffic during the mission "Meltdown," but it can be difficult to obtain without failing the mission. Trivia * The Hakumai is likely the predecessor of the Chavos as it is based on 1983-1989 Honda Accord, and the Chavos is based on the 2003-2007 model. * The default radio stations of the Hakumai are: **''GTA IV'': Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. * The name of the car means "rice" in Japanese. This may be a reference to the term "ricer," or a car that has cosmetic parts which do nothing to increase performance. In fact, most Hondas from the early-1990s to the early-2000s are popular cars among ricers. *The Hakumai effectively replaces Previon, which was originally meant to appear in GTA IV but it was cut. In fact, both cars are based on a Honda Accord and Prelude. * The Hakumai has a unique horn. * The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,500 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. * In The Lost and Damned, Hakumais are used in the Gang Wars by the Albanian Mob. * The Hakumai is one of the two cars that feature hidden headlights in the Grand Theft Auto series. The second car is the ZR-350 featured in GTA San Andreas. * The dashboard is very similar to Toyota AE86's dashboard, and the gauge has "86 km/h" on it. * The Hakumai has a similar design to the GTA III era Admiral, being a boxy, 4-door sedan style. * While the car itself is based on a Honda Accord, the 1,4L engine seems to be derived from the Honda Civic, as the real-life 3rd-gen Accord has 1,8L. * This car is somewhat comparable to the GTA Vice City/Vice City Stories rendition of the Sentinel, as both are based on a 1980s Honda Accord although the GTA VC Sentinel resembles BMW E23. * The car has a badge reading "Invariable Valve Timing." This is an obvious parody of VTEC. * A sound clip in Grand Theft Auto V's game files named "0x1D457D44" mentions the car by the name, meaning it was possibly featured in the game's beta version. * If you remove the first and last letter of the name "Hakumai", you get the name "Akuma", also by Dinka. Navigation }} de:Hakumai (IV) es:Hakumai fr:Hakumai no:Hakumai pl:Hakumai sv:Hakumai Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Tuners Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Compact Cars